Um pouco de vinho
by Deiisoca
Summary: 25 de Dezembro. Reino Unido, Londres. Ela estava ali, no subúrbio, sozinha, enquanto a neve caia. Algo inesperado poderia salvar seu Natal? E o que um pouco de vinho pode fazer com duas pessoas?


_**Um pouco de vinho...**_

_(by: Deisok)_

**Disclaimer:**Sirius não me pertence, e sim à querida Tia Jô. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, somente o desejo de reviews.

**Nota: **A idéia dessa fic surgiu ontem à noite, enquanto eu lia "A bússola de ouro"(mesmo depois de ter visto o filme). Já eram 2 horas da manhã, e enquanto eu lia, eu me sentia exatamente como a personagem principal: perdida, com frio, preocupada, solitária. Foi aí que eu me lembrei de um filme que eu assisti há muitos anos, sobre um cara rico que não tinha ninguém para passar o Natal, e que paga uma quantidade a uma família para ficar com ele lá. Enfim, eu não assisti o filme inteiro, eu não lembro o que acontece, eu não sei o nome do filme e a única que eu meio que recordo, porque não é uma certeza, é que é um filme com o Adam Sandler, mas ainda sim é uma lembrança muito vaga, então não tenho certeza do que estou falando. Mas baseada mais ou menos em "A bússola de ouro" e um pouco nesse filme, saiu essa fic. Espero que gostem. Adoro vocês!

**Dedicatória:**Ao Léo, pelas madrugadas no celular. À Bússola de ouro, por ter me dado essa idéia. E à vocês, que acompanham minha outra fic.

_Espero que gostem da fic. E reviews, please. _

_Beijões!_

_Pra você que me ama,_

_Deisok._

_Um pouco de vinho..._

* * *

Era noite de Natal e a neve caia penosamente sobre Londres. Grandes nuvens cinzas tornaram o céu o mais escuro possível, e as trovejadas barulhentas avistavam chuva forte.

No subúrbio de Londres, as famílias já estavam reunidas, aquecidas pelos fogos de suas lareiras e com uma ceia por vir. Perto dali, em um beco sem saída mal-iluminado, as vitrines das lojas mostravam suas peças, a maioria imitação de peças de grandes e famosos estilistas, a preços baixíssimos, mostrados em placas de madeira e escrita à mão. Um supermercado ali perto fazia suas últimas ofertas, antes de fecharem o estabelecimento, um tanto quanto entediados e mal-humorados pelo baixo lucro do dia.

Entre as pequenas casas protegidas do frio por suas lareiras e do beco mal-iluminado, se tinha uma praça. Uma praça pequena, redonda, com árvores grandes e antigas, as quais já estavam cheia de neve. Uma pequena fonte no meio, com a água suja e congelada, e logo atrás um tablado de madeira, onde de dia provavelmente se teve corais e apresentações natalinas. A iluminação da praça também era precária, sendo formada por somente doze postes de iluminação, sendo uns cinco com a lâmpada queimada, fazendo parecer que a atual prefeitura jamais se deu conta de tal estado.

E era ali, no subúrbio de Londres, naquela mesma praça, que ela estava sentada em um dos bancos quase congelados. Fitava com uma certa inveja aquela famílias, enquanto tentava se aquecer com o fino sobretudo preto que usava. Tinha os longos cabelos cacheados presos num rabo alto, e seus olhos de intenso azul vagavam por algo que pudesse animá-la.

Com toda a certeza, aquele não seria o tipo de lugar que ela freqüentaria, mas naquele momento, praticamente congelando e solitária, ela daria tudo para poder estar dentro de uma daquelas casas.

Ela era filha de advogados muito bem-sucedidos. Passou sua adolescência freqüentando os melhores colégios particulares exclusivamente femininos de Londres, morando na cobertura de um prédio luxuoso em uma das áreas mais nobres da cidade, e fazendo tudo o que pudesse e quisesse fazer, desde que não constrangesse seus pais. Ainda se lembrava das tardes inacabáveis com suas colegas de escola, bebendo vodka com tônica, fumando que nem loucas enquanto chamavam os garotos de quem gostavam para sair. Também se lembrava das intermináveis competições para ver quem conseguia primeiro aquele lançamento de sapatos mais rápido ou quem tinha mais roupas de estilistas famosos. E claro que, sendo sobrinha de Diane Von Furstenberg e conhecida de Oscar de la Renta, ela normalmente ganhava. Agora, sentada ali, observando aquelas famílias sorridentes, ela via como tudo aquilo era bobagem.

Como ela havia chegado ali? Não tinha a menor idéia. Só se lembrava de uma conversa com o pai sobe uma viagem a França na qual ela não poderia ir. À princípio, nem se importou. Seus pais sempre foram muito ausentes, e seu luxuoso apartamento deveria servir de consolo, mas, após algumas horas solitárias e sem ninguém para conversar, ela decidira sair, andar pelas ruas sombrias da cidade. Não se recordava por que ruas tinha andado, por quantos bares tinha passado ou quantas esquinas tinha virado e nem ao menos sabia o nome daquele bairro, mas por alguma razão chegara lá.

Levantou-se, e ignorando os flocos de neve que insistiam em cair em seu rosto, recomeçou a andar, numa tentativa de se aquecer e lembrar o caminho de volta para casa. Quem sabe ainda daria tempo de pedir uma pizza?

Acendeu teimosamente um cigarro – aquele vício maldito que tinha adquirido no colegial e que não conseguia se livrar – enquanto dava a volta na praça, atravessando à rua e passando em frente às casas. Um cheiro de comida alcançou suas narinas, fazendo suas entranhas se contorcerem de fome. Por baixo do sobretudo, seu corpo inteiro tremia de frio.

Deu um último trago no cigarro, antes de apagá-lo na neve. Não sabia mais voltar para casa, e àquela hora, não se tinha mais nenhum táxi nas ruas. Uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça: ela poderia bater na porta de uma das casas. E por que não? Poderia pedir para passar o Natal lá – claro que não - ou então, poderia pedir um mapa e um pouco de vinho para se aquecer.

Empolgada com a idéia, começou a observar as casas. A maioria eram casas de família, e ela não queria incomodar. Foi quando uma casa em especial chamou-lhe a atenção. As luzes estavam apagadas, e a casa só era iluminada pela lareira acesa, além de exalar um maravilhoso cheiro de vinho.

Tomando coragem, bateu algumas vezes na porta. Ninguém atendeu. Tentou mais uma vez, e aguardou um pouco. Quando estava finalmente desistindo, a porta se abriu, e nada mais do que surpresa poderia defini-la. Na porta da casa estava um belo rapaz, que deveria ter mais ou menos a idade dela. Parecia ter acabado de sair do banho, pois os longos cabelos negros pingavam e exalavam um cheiro doce. Trajava somente uma calça jeans desbotada que parecia ter sido colocada às pressas, deixando um abdômen muito bem definido a mostra. Mas o que chamou mais a atenção dela não foi o abdômen e nem seus cabelos, mas sim seus olhos. Eram azuis, iguais aos dela, mas era um azul diferente. Era um azul-metalizado que cintilava, um azul-metalizado intenso. E eram esses olhos azuis-metalizados que a fitavam com um certo interesse agora. Somente quando a voz dele chegou a seus ouvidos que ela percebeu que deveria ter dito alguma coisa.

-Posso ajudá-la? – Ela o fitou. O azul-escuro fitou o azul-metalizado e por um instante, esquecendo-se do que estava fazendo ali, tudo era ele. Tentou fazer sua voz voltar, murmurou um pouco rouca, meio atordoada.

-E-eu me perdi. Será que... – mas foi interrompida, já que o rapaz abriu a porta para lhe dar passagem, bem a tempo, pois começou a chover fortemente.

Entrou rapidamente na casa, a observando curiosa. Ao lado esquerdo, um local para se guardar chapéus e casacos; a sua direita ficava a cozinha. No centro da sala, um sofá espaçoso, uma mesa de centro e uma lareira; à direita da lareira, uma escadaria para o andar de cima e a esquerda, um lavabo. Tirou o casaco encharcado, e se sentou, a pedidos do rapaz. Ali dentro estava quente e ela se sentia aconchegada.

-Estou te atrapalhando? – perguntou ao ver uma garrafa de vinho na mesa central.

-De maneira alguma – respondeu, parecendo encantado. – Você se perdeu?

-Sim. Não me recordo o caminho para casa. Será que poderia... – mas fora interrompida outra vez, pois ele já havia entrado na cozinha. Voltou após alguns minutos, trazendo mais uma taça. Ela entendeu aquilo como um convite para ali ficar e o observava colocar vinho nas duas taças. Sem dúvida nenhuma, ele era o rapaz mais belo que já vira. Aceitando o vinho, sentindo o quente descer-lhe a garganta e rapidamente sentiu-se bem.

-O que você faz? – perguntou ele, enquanto ligava o rádio, que ficava perto da lareira. Ela corou, mas ele não percebeu graças a escuridão. Na realidade nunca teve necessidade de trabalhar, e somente ajudava o pai na advocacia por diversão. Deveria lhe falar que era uma folgada que não trabalhava?Não, definitivamente não.

-Eu ajudo meu pai – respondeu rapidamente.

-E o que ele é? – ele parecia curioso. Claro, afinal não se é todo dia que uma mulher tão bela aparece em nossa porta, perdida, não é mesmo?

-Advogado. E você?

-Engenheiro. – ela sorriu. Seriam aqueles músculos por causa disso? Ela não soube dizer quantas taças bebeu, mas sabia que toda vez que terminava uma, ele a enchia novamente, e que quando a garrafa acabou, e pegou uma outra na cozinha. Ela também não soube dizer como aconteceu, mas quando percebeu, ela já estava subindo a escadaria com ele.

-Ah, Sirius – murmurou. Ela também não se lembrava de ter-lhe perguntado seu nome, mas simplesmente o sabia.

O beijo dele era doce, e sempre fazia com que ela quisesse mais. O corpo dele exala um perfume completamente luxuriante e irresistível. A blusa vermelha dela fora tirada, assim como a calça dele.

A cama dele era macia e o toque do edredom a arrepiou. Arqueou as costas, completamente suada, e no clímax chamou por ele.

Naquela mesma cama acordou, enrolada por um simples lençol. O dia clareava e agora parecia muito mais fácil voltar para casa. Ele ainda dormia, quando ela saiu do banho. Arrumou-se, pos novamente suas roupas e depositou um delicado beijo em sua bochecha. Desceu a escadaria, pegou a bolsa largada em cima do sofá, colocou seu sobretudo. Antes de sair, tomou mais uma taça de vinho. Achou um pedaço de papel na bolsa.

Sorridente, escreveu:

_Obrigada pelo vinho.  
Com amor,  
C._

Penou em escrever seu telefone, mas ao invés disso, molhou seu polegar numa tinta para carimbo e pos sua digital no papel.Depois, passou seu batom vermelho e o beijou.

Saiu pela porta da frente com uma única certeza: fora seu melhor Natal.


End file.
